True Love (AshXMay edition)
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: This was inspired by reading a total of 2 Advanceshipping stories that centered on Ash and May. So, please tell me what you think okay? PM or review only.
1. Chapter 1

True Love (Ash X May edition)

Quest for Love

Meanwhile in Littleroot

While May was in her room she was looking a little down as she was looking at an old picture that had Ash Ketchum and Pikachu on it. "I wonder how Ash is doing. I bet he won the Sinnoh League and is back in Pallet Town." She thought to herself as she was blushing at the old picture. That was when May's mom had made an appearance. "May dinner is ready!" May's mom had said as she opened the door.

"No thanks Mom, I'm not hungry." May had said with a sad look in her eyes. May's mom looked shocked when she had heard that and she had gone inside May's room to see what was wrong. "May what is wrong sweetie?" May's mom had said with a worried look in her eyes. "I think I might love Ash." May had said with a embarrassed looked in her eyes. May's mom had kept a calm composure but Norman on the other hand was flipping out when he was hearing this. "May, this is fantastic that you love Ash, especially since you have been accompanying him on his journey throughout the entire region. I tell you what we'll go with you to Kanto and give you and Ash some space so you can confess your feelings to him." Norman had said.

"Really? Thanks Dad, you're the best." May said with cheery grin on her face. "In fact I already got the tickets to go the Kanto just in case you would want to tell Ash anything. But how about you give him a heads up so he won't be shocked." Norman had advised his daughter. "Okay I'll be sure to tell him." May had said with an assured look in her eyes. She then headed to the video phone to start talking to Ash. When she had dialed Ash's number to her surprise Ash had responded. "Hello, oh hey there May. What's up?" Ash had said with Pikachu on his shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that I am coming over to Kanto for a visit with you." May had said with a gleefully look in her eyes.

"Really? That's great! What time are you leaving May?" Ash had asked. "At 9:00. I, Max and my parents will be there at 11:00. Is that okay with you Ash?" May had asked with a smile. "Sure it is May." Ash had said with an affirmative look in his eyes. "Thanks Ash, well see you tomorrow." May said as they both had hanged up. "Well, what did he say May?" May's Mom had asked to her daughter. "He said that it is fine that we come over." May had said with a smile. "That great May. Well let's all get some sleep for tomorrow." May's mom had said. "Right mom."

The next day

It was the 7:00 and everyone in May's house was getting ready to leave for Kanto. "So May, what were you talking to Mom about in your room that you didn't want to eat dinner yesterday?" Max had asked his older sister. "Just talking about Ash is all." May have answered. "Really, do you love Ash? Because personally I think that would be great." Max had said. "You really think so Max?" May had asked her little brother. "I know so and besides with the way you are acting you'll get him to fall for you quickly." Max had said. "Thanks Max." May said kindly. By the time they all left their house and got to the pier it was 8:50. They then got on the boat and as the boat were drifting away from Honen Region and to the Kanto Region.

Meanwhile in the Kanto Region

"Come on, Pikachu lets go." Ash said as he was hurrying to leave his house to get May. "Ash, where are you going now at this hour?" Delia had asked her son as he stopped he was embarrassed to say anything. "I'm going to pick up May from the Pier, mom." Ash had said. "Oh, you mean May from Littleroot Town? That is great to hear that she is coming for a visit, Ash. Are you going to take anywhere nice?" Delia had asked Ash with curiosity. "I don't know yet. But by the time I see her I'm sure that she will want to do something." Ash had said with pride as he and Pikachu had gone to the Pier.

Meanwhile at the Pier

Ash and Pikachu were was at the Pier waiting for May to show up. That was when Ash saw May's Beautifly flying towards Ash and Pikachu. "Huh, is that May's Beautifly Pikachu?" Ash had asked his yellow friend. "Pikachu!" Then they saw the boat that May, Max and their parents were on as it was getting closer. Then it had made its stop and May, Max and their parents had got off. "Ash, it is so good to see again!" May have said as her Beautifly had gone back to her. "Same here May." Ash had said to May as the two were holding hands and their hearts racing. By the time the two realized this had happened they had let go.

"Anyway, let me take you all to my place, okay?" Ash had asked. "Sure thing Ash." Norman had said as Ash and May were still next to each other.

Meanwhile at Ash's house

"Well here we are!" Ash had said as he opened the door for May, Max and their parents. Everyone but May had gone inside as she wanted to tell Ash something important. "What's wrong May?" Ash had asked her as he knew something was wrong. "Nothing Ash, I just want to enjoy this beautiful scene with you is all. But I also want to tell you some extremely important." May said to Ash. "Okay, how about we get under the tree?" Ash had suggested. "That sound great Ash." May said to Ash. Then the three of them had gone underneath the shady tree. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me, May?" Ash had asked her with curiosity. "Well, how should I put this Ash? You remember that contest we had both entered together?" May had asked Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. "How could I not, it had ended in a tie and I had Sceptile split between it us. Why you ask?" Ash had asked with a gleam in his eyes. "Because Ash, I love you." May had said with an embarrassed look on her face and the same thing happened with Ash. "Really May, you truly love me; you are not in love with Drew or anyone else?" Ash had said while holding May's hands. "I truly do love you Ash and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." May had said while looking at Ash's face. Then they had noticed Delia and May's parents looking at them. "Uh, how long were you three at us?" May had asked the three adults. "From the very beginning, May." Said Norman. "Well this is embarrassing, right May?" Ash had asked his new girlfriend. "Yeah, that it is Ashy." May had said playfully. Then Ash had got an idea. "Hey, I just thought of something. How about I take May to get some ice cream? I promise me and her will be right back." Ash had assured everyone. "I'm okay with it Ash, just make sure you two will be back before dark." Norman had told Ash. "We promise." The new couple said at the same time. Then Ash's mother had given them $30. Then Ash and May had gone towards Viridian City.

Meanwhile at Viridian City

When the two lovebirds got to Viridian City, they saw the ice cream stand and ran towards it with little effort. "Hello, would you like some ice cream?" Said the ice cream sales woman. "Yes please!" Said the two lovebirds. "Okay, what would you two like?" Said the ice cream sales woman. "I would like a chocolate vanilla swirl." Ash and May had said at the same time. "That will be $5." Said the ice cream sales women. Then Ash had handed to the lady $5 and she handed to them their chocolate vanilla swirls.

Then the two of them went under a tree to get started on their ice cream. "So Ash, why did you want to get ice cream with me?" May asked her boyfriend. "Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you is all, but not only that, you got the same determination as I do and that is what I like about you." This made May blush as red as the sun and as the two of them got closer they were kissing as the time went by. When they had stopped they went back to Ash's house.

Meanwhile back at Ash's house

When the couple got back they went inside Delia had appeared. "So, how was the date you two?" Delia had asked the lovebirds with curiosity. "It went well is all we are going to say." Ash had said while look at May. "Well then it time for bed, I have set a bed for you two if you want it. Then Ash and May had nodded. Then the two of them went on the bed and went to sleep.

Mangageek1997: Okay, This is a little long but that was because I was inspired by two Pokemon Advanceshipping stories from the Fanfiction writer Advance4ever, and please give the AshXMay stories a chance. Also, I'll be doing more chapters with the lovebirds. So give me some time, okay? Anyway Mangageek1997 is out peace!


	2. Chapter 2

True Love (Ash X May edition)

The Second Date and a few surprises

Early the next morning

May had got up early to make Ash and her some scrambled eggs, cereal, and toast for breakfast. While the eggs were being scrambled Ash had got up and saw that May had made breakfast. "Hey May what are you making?" Ash had asked his girlfriend. "Just scrambled eggs, cereal and toast for the two of us." May had replied to her boyfriend. When the bread was toasted enough May had took the toast, scrambled eggs and cereal and put them on the table. While they were eating Max had appeared. "Hey guys, is there any food left for me?" Max had wondered. "Sorry Max, May had only enough for me and her. But I'm sure that Professor Oak would have enough food for you." Ash has said to May's little brother.

"Good idea Ash. I can wait until then." Max had said with an assured look in his eyes. Then Delia and May's parents had got up. "What's up everyone? Who was doing the cooking today?" Delia had asked with curiosity. "That would be May who was doing the cooking." Ash had said with a grin on his face. "So you two what is with the hand holding today?" Max had asked with a slight curiosity. "Well Max, if you must know, Ash and I are dating. We even had our first kiss yesterday." May had said with a playful smile towards Ash. Then Pikachu had appeared. "Pikachu!" The yellow mouse Pokémon had said. "Huh what is it Pikachu?" Ash had asked his yellow mouse Pokémon partner. "Pika pi!" The yellow mouse Pokémon had said as went towards the front door. Then everyone had went outside and saw an injured wild female Pikachu lying on the ground. "Whoa, it's a wild female Pikachu and it looks really beat up." Ash had said with a concerned on his face. "Let's take it to Professor Oak right away, Ash." May said as Ash picked up the female Pikachu. "Right May." Ash said with an agreeing look on his face. Then Ash had picked up the wild female Pikachu and him and everyone else as well as his Pikachu went to Professor Oak.

Meanwhile at Professor Oak's Lab

When they all got to Professor Oak's Lab Delia had ringed the door bell and Professor Oak came as fast as he could go. "Why hello there everyone, what brings you all here?" Professor Oak had asked to them all.

"We've found this wild female Pikachu in front of my house Professor Oak we need your help." Ash had said with a worried look in his eyes. "Certainly Ash, everyone please come on in." Professor Oak had requested. When everyone went inside, Ash had handed the wild female Pikachu to the Professor so he could heal it. When Professor Oak was finished with healing the wild female Pikachu he wanted to ask Ash something important concerning with the wild female Pikachu. "What is it that you wanted ask me Professor Oak?" Ash had ask with confusion in his eyes.

"I want you to take the female Pikachu with you Ash. I mean come on, you could have Pichu if your Pikachu and the female Pikachu get together." Professor Oak had explained to Ash. "Good idea Professor Oak, it'll be to let Pikachu to have a relationship with the little girl Pikachu, just like I have a relationship with May." Ash had said with confidence. Then Professor Oak had handed Ash a Pokeball to capture the wild female Pikachu. But then Ash had an idea. "Hold on Professor Oak I have a better idea." Ash said with confidence as walked towards May. "Hey May, can you come over here for a minute?" Ash had asked his girlfriend. "Sure sweetie, what is it that you want?" May had asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I want you to capture the wild female Pikachu, so my Pikachu can be her boyfriend." Ash had said with a sly grin in his eyes. "That's a great idea Ashy!" May had said with excitement.

Then Ash handed May the Pokeball and she had waited for the wild female Pikachu to wake up. When the wild female Pikachu had finally woken up it was walking around frightened. Then Ash's Pikachu had appeared to calm down the wild female Pikachu. When the Wild female Pikachu had calmed down May had appeared. "Hey there little one want to be my friend?" May had asked the wild female Pikachu with a kind look in her eyes. "Pika!" The wild female Pikachu had said. Then May had thrown the Pokeball and it had successfully captured the female Pikachu. "Hooray, I caught a Pikachu!" May had said with pride.

"Okay now who is hungry?" Professor Oak had asked. "I am!" Max said with a growling stomach. Then May and Max's parents had followed him to the table. Then the door bell had ringed. "I'll get it." Ash had said as he ran towards the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Misty at the other side.

"Hey there Ash, how have you been?" Misty asked her longtime friend. "I'm doing fine Misty. I'm happily dating May and May had captured a female Pikachu." Ash said with a slight blush in his cheeks. "Really? You are dating May, is she here? Because I want to talk to her." Misty had wondered. "Oh, sure you can talk to her Misty." Then Misty went inside to find May in order to talk to her. When Misty had found May, she was petting her little Chu Chu. That was when May noticed Misty was staring at her. "Hey there Misty! How are you doing today?" May had asked the Water-type Gym Leader.

"I'm doing fine May. By the way, Ash told me that you two are dating, is that true?" Misty had asked with caution. "Yeah, it is true, by the way meet my Pikachu, her name is Chu Chu." May had said to the Water-type Gym Leader. "Hi there Chu Chu." Misty had said to Chu Chu. "Pika pi!" Chu Chu had said to the Water-type Gym Leader.

Then Ash had appeared. "Hey, May. How about you let all your other Pokémon out for some fresh air." Ash had suggested to May. "That is a wonderful idea Ash." May had said to her boyfriend. Then May had went outside took out the five other Pokeballs and had thrown them into the air and one by one May's Pokemon had materialized out of each of their respective Pokeballs. "Okay guys, you guys enjoy yourselves." May said with a pretty smile.

Then Ash had went outside to ask May something important. "Hey May, can we talk alone?" Ash had asked his girlfriend with a serious look in his eyes. "Sure Ash, where do you want to talk at?" May had asked with a confused look in her eyes. "How about by the pond?" Ash had asked her girlfriend. "Sure Ash that sounds romantic!" May had asked with exciting smile.

Meanwhile at the pond

"Well here we are! What was it that you wanted to ask me, Sweetie?" May had asked with a cute look on her face. "Well, how would you feel if I were to adopt a kid with you? Just out of curiosity May." Ash had said with a blush as red as a Magmar.

May was shocked when she had heard this, they weren't even married and already Ash was thinking of adopting a kid. "I would say "yes" Ash!" May had said with a shocked look on her face. "Then would you want to adopt a boy or a girl with me, right now? Or maybe even both?" Ash asked his girlfriend with a sly grin. "Of course Ash, if you want to, I want to." May had said with a happy smile. "Great May, lets tell everyone the good news."

Meanwhile back inside Professor Oak's Lab

When the two of them got back inside Professor Oak's Lab, Delia noticed that the two were wanting to say something. "What is it that you two want say?" Delia had asked to the couple. "How should we put this? I and Ash are wanting to adopt a kid." May had said a happy-go-lucky smile.

Then May's parents were choking on their food when they had heard the news. Even both Pikachu's were shocked by this. Then Norman and Caroline had appeared from the dining room. "May, are you sure that you two are wanting to go through with this." Norman had asked his daughter with a concerned look in his eyes. "Of course we do Dad, we love each other very much and are willing to take a step forward, but I bet Ash is willing to wait for a while longer. Aren't you Ashy?" May had asked her boyfriend. "Yeah I can wait May." Ash had said with a smile. "Well then are think of which region to go to, yet?" Professor Oak had asked the couple.

"No, haven't really thought of it yet Professor Oak." Ash had said with confused look in his eyes. "Then how about the Unova Region? There is a Pokémon League and Pokémon Contest over there, so it's the perfect place for you two to continue your training." Professor Oak had suggested to the couple. "Yeah, that is a good idea Professor Oak! Right May?" Ash had asked his girlfriend with a wink. "Yeah, to Unova it is!" May had said all happy and cheerful. "Well, how about you two get started packing up all the stuff that you want to bring as well as choose which Pokémon that you want to bring with you." Professor Oak had suggested to the couple.

"I already know which one I'm going to bring with me. It's definitely going to be Pikachu." Ash had said with a smile. "I'm going to bring Blazekin and Chu Chu." May had said with a smile. "Well then, I guess you two better get packing then." Max had said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's get packing May." Ash had said with sly smile. "Alright Ash." May had said with a smile. Then the couple had packed up as much of their stuff as they could bring.

"Are sure that you two will need all that?" Delia had asked the couple with a worried look in her face. "Of course Mom, we will be fine." Ash had said with a carefree grin on his face. Then Norman had appeared through the door with the tickets to Unova. "Here you two go, while you two were packing I decided to pick up the tickets myself. That way you two won't have to pay for them yourselves." Norman had said with a smile. "Thanks Norman." Ash had said with Pikachu on his shoulder. Then the five of them went to the Pier.

Meanwhile at the Pier

When they got there, they were waiting in line to get on the boat. When it was their turn, Ash had handed the guy their tickets and all of them had got on the boat. When they had got on it they went to their room and were wait to get to Unova. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to Unova to battle huh May?" Ash had said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth the wait to me. Right Chu Chu?" May had asked Chu Chu with a smile. "Pika!" Chu Chu had said to May. "Well, let's get some sleep we'll need it when we get to Unova." Ash had suggested to May. "Right Ash, come Chu Chu let's get some sleep." Then May took out Blazekin's Pokeball and Blazekin went back inside it. Then May, Ash, Chu Chu and Pikachu had went to sleep in their bed.

Mangageek1997: Okay this chapter is longer than the last, but even so, I wanted to end this story with the five of them going to Unova, also, I had made some changes to what I wanted to do, like from Ash and May adopting a kid in Kanto to do that in the next story. Anyway, tell me what you all think in the review section below or PM me. Goodbye for now, this Mangageek1997 signing off. Advanceshipping for life!


End file.
